frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Alister
|Count = 14|C1App = true}}Alister is a Halfling Rogue and founding member of the Magnificent Bastards. He is played by Colin May. Description Appearance Alister is a young Halfling, and stands just a little over three feet tall. Personality Alister is kind, flirty, and jovial. But when agitated he becomes frustrated and dark, as seen when he tortured a member of the Senses Gang in Overock due to having a history with them that made him nervous. Biography Background Alister grew up in the Hills of Vaelorn in the Seventh Consul, just south of the 8th Mountain. When he was in his early 20s, he met a man at a tavern who introduced him to the art of lockpicking and pickpocketing. After five years of training, his Mentor asked Alister for a favor. He told Alister that the King of the 8th Mountain possessed a jewel that the Mentor had been asked to steal. His mentor said that only Alister would be able to sneak into the Dwarven stronghold and escape with the jewel without being seen. Alister accepted. Alister spent the next month scouting the stronghold and found that the Dwarven princess left her bedroom window open every evening, creating a perfect point of entry into the castle. Alister snuck in, using the maps his Mentor provided, found the jewel and began to escape. As he reached the window, moments away from leaping to freedom, he was grabbed by the princess. She held him down and threatened to call her father, but Alister began to charm her. They spent the rest of the evening speaking in hushed tones, Alister diving under the bed whenever the guards came looking for him. Eventually, the Princess realized that Alister had stolen her father's jewel, but decided not to turn him in on the condition that he would come back the next night and talk with her. Alister agreed. Alister returned the jewel to his Mentor, who thanked Alister and offered to let take the halfling with him on his next adventure. Alister refused because he needed to keep his word to the dwarven princess. So for the next three years, every night Alister would sneak into the Princess' room and talk with her throughout the evening. Soon, the two fell in love. One night, while Alister was sharing the Princess' bed, the King barged into the room unannounced. He had long suspected that his daughter had a secret suitor and was attempting to catch them in the act. His guards seized Alister as the Princess begged for her father's mercy. She claimed that she loved the halfling and had since the night that Alister had stolen the jewel from her father. This was the first the dwarven king had heard that this was the same thief who had taken his prize and being a proud dwarf, he decreed that Alister would be put to death. Using his halfling size and nimbleness, Alister slipped from his captor's hold and escaped through the very window that he had first gained entry into his lover's room. He ran down the mountain and all the way to his village, leaping through his own window into his room. Knowing that the dwarven hordes would be right behind him, Alister found his secret compartment buried under the boards of his room where he kept the treasure that the princess had given him over the years. He did not reach for the gold, the platinum, or ever the gems that his lady had favored him with, but instead a lead coin that was painted gold that she had given him the first night he had stayed with her. As he covered up his treasure and ran from his home and his friends shouted after him, Alister never looked back and promised that he would always remember his princess. But he knew he could never see her again as her father would have him killed. And so with the Hordes behind him and his town doomed for his actions, Alister took a new name and followed the path that his Mentor had taken all those years before, out of town, and towards a new adventure. Character Information Abilities 'Feats' *Luck (A gift from his Mentor) 'Halfling Abilities' 'Rogue Abilities' 'Notable Items'